


Dragon Age: Kirkwall's Dalish Hero

by CidRod



Series: Dragon Age: The Luke Mahariel Series! [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, There's character designed only to be killed repeatedly., Twin Mahariels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidRod/pseuds/CidRod
Summary: Luke Mahariel finally leaves Ferelden behind to avoid the Wardens. Leliana is several months along with their child, and they meet a certain man who will become famous for causing the Mage Revolution.





	1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: Kirkwall's Dalish Hero  
Prologue  
Pairings include: Luke X Leliana, Luke X Merril, (OC) Charles X Bethany, and Cid X Merril,   
(A/N: This Fanfic takes place after DA: Awakenings and yet before DA: II, at least for most of the prologue it is. It speaks of what happens to my Warden, Luke Mahariel after the first game, and a little into his future.)  
Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Age, I would have added a DLC called: "Warden's Future" which would be a sort-of what happened in the time before DA: II, but after Awakenings.  
I had just left Fereldan for the Free-Marches; Alistair said there were little-to-no-odds of me being caught by the Wardens there. I really didn't want to leave my homeland, but I was left with no choice. Leliana wasn't as sad as me in leaving Fereldan, she was after all technically Orleasian, and it wasn't actually her home, Even if she considers herself as a Fereldan.  
"Good-bye Fereldan." I said, staring at Denerim's slowly shrinking figure.  
"We can go back one day." Leliana said, and I held her close, she knew I hadn't left Fereldan ever.  
"I hope so." I said, putting my hood on, no way anyone could yell at me if they couldn't see my face.  
I remember little of the trip to Kirkwall, other than it took several days, (of which me and Leliana spent having some time alone.) She had to keep her face hidden as much as mine, as everyone knew 'The Hero of Fereldan' is never far from his lover, Leliana. We both knew how any children we have wouldn't be accepted anywhere, but we couldn't end our relationship.  
I was on the deck, leaning on the railing when one of the crewmen had seen my face, and was shocked, "The Hero of Fereldan leaving for Kirkwall?" he said in surprise.  
"Yes, I couldn't stay due to the blasted Wardens wanting help in Amaranthine again." I said, the last part in a truthful tone.  
"I heard, why would they have a Elf be a Arl anyhow?" He asked.  
"Well, Alistair was busy being King of Fereldan so the People decided I wanted to be the new Arl of Amaranthine." I said explaining to him, he then told me his name was Charles, a former Templar.  
"I could use an ally if you want to use your powers for the betterment of Kirkwall, I can pay, if need be." I said.  
"No need, I could use the work in fighting, help me from getting rusty, you know?" Charles said.  
"Were you in my 'Templar Army' during the Blight?" I asked  
"Nay, I was in the Denerim Chantry, 'guarding' it from the Horde." Charles said.  
"Well, hopefully it won't be too bad in Kirkwall, I don't plan on angerring Knight-Commander Meredith, it will most likely be my worst plan ever, and probably my last." I said, seriously.  
"Probably would, but who knows. She wasn't that bad when The Knight-Commanders had a meeting with the White Divine." Charles said, and leaned on the railing.  
"So, are the rumors true, Leliana being pregnant with your child?" He asked, and looked for any sign of a lie from me.  
"They are true, it's partially why I left Fereldan, they didn't like the thought of a Dalish Warden having a 'half-breed' human child, with an Orleasian Bard no less!" I laughed, "The people had thought I actually cared for their opinions, I don't."  
"Sounds like Fereldan, and the Women were probably just jealous." He laughed, when we stopped, I began showing him some attacks to use against non-mages.  
"Like this?" he said, sweeping his two-handed greatsword in an arc infront of him.  
"Exactly, I learned from a Qunari, Sten of the Beresaad, Vanguard of the Qunari. Which apprently they don't even have names, just whatever their rolls are in the Qun." I said.  
"The Qunari are a very, very odd people." He said.  
"That they are, but not as bad as the Average Fereldan Noblewoman who wants a Dalish Elf, only to find out he's already taken." I joked.  
"So true, so true." We laughed, and I heard the boat's emergency horn-call go off, "What the?" He said.  
"All able-bodied men, to the deck, we are under attack by a small pirate fleet!" Shouted the captain.  
"WHAT?!" I yelled, "Not good, attacked by pirates, I expected....more actually." I said.  
The pirates rammed into the ship, and the anchors fell into the waters. "Capture all the Women, kill the rest!" said the captain of the pirates.  
"For Fereldan!" I shouted, my twin blades out instantly. Shemlen Slayer in my right, and an Imperial Edge in my left.  
"For The Hero of Fereldan!" Charles shouted.  
The Pirates proved to be outnumbered but had even more courage then a single knight. (25 pirates, to 55 crewmen, five elves, and one Hero of Fereldan.) The battle did prove to be one sided, the pirates had no ranged weapons, and their blades broke instantly against our armor.  
As the pirates died, we quickly looted their ship, freeing the slaves onboard (who where very, very grateful, and offered the crew a night of passion, to which Charles, and 2 others declined, including myself, I had my nights of passion with someone I loved.), and then we had burned the ship.  
"Luke Mahariel, by Order of the First Warden, you are to return to Amaranthine!" shouted a Warden onboard.  
'Well, as if my day wasn't already terrible.....' I thought, and walked up to the Warden, it was unsurprizingly, some one I hadn't even met before. "No, I will live my life freely!" I said.  
"You are needed at Amaranthine." said the Warden, "And if you don't we will be forced to make you go back." the Warden was being serious.  
"You and what army?" I said, "I defeated the Archdemon, and surived, you'll need more than threats to defeat me."  
"You want the hard way?" The Warden laughed, "Ok," she whistled, and two armored Wardens stepped forward, blades at Leliana's throat.  
"Hurt her, and I will kill you and the rest of the Wardens" I said.  
"Leaving the World doomed for the next Blight then? No thank you!" She said.  
The two armored Wardens backed away from Leliana, seeing the now fully armored Knight-Captain next to Luke. "We want no trouble with the Chantry." and they fled.  
"Cowards! Get back here!" She yelled.  
"Now, now my dear, let's not fight, certainly you could enjoy some fun?" I said, seducing her, while winking to Leliana, who nodded.  
"Well.....I.....shouldn't" she said.  
"Why not? You've got a near 100% chance of NOT getting pregnant." I said, my hand touching her cheek. "Just do me one thing, and I will give you a night to remember." I whisperred into her ear.  
"What do you need?" she said, according to her tone of voice, she was in need of this very, very badly.  
"Let me go freely, don't say anything to the First Warden of me going to Kirkwall." I said.  
"Ok.....It's a deal." She said.  
"What's your name beautiful?" I asked.  
"Robina, Robina......Coslim" she said.  
"Well, my dear.....wait until tonight, leave your door unlocked." I said.  
"Ok" she left blushing profusely.  
"Well someone has learned a thing or two from me." Leliana joked.  
"I might just know my way into a woman's heart." I joked.  
"And how do you figure that?" Leliana asked.  
"Have you ever known a woman to deny me for something?" I winked.  
"Only myself." Leliana said.  
"True......true" I then leaned on the railing.  
"Ser, We need to prepare to land tomorrow afternoon." said Charles.  
"Ok, once we land, join with me and Leliana at the docks, then we will go find a inn, tavern, hotel, whatever they call it stay there until we find a useable home." I said.  
they both nodded, "Got it Ser, but what about the armored Wardens, they won't fall for your charm." Charles said.  
"Who's to say they won't.....'fall' overboard in the night?" I laughed evily.  
"You are really showing your Bard training." Leliana said.  
"No it isn't........ok maybe you're right." I sighed, "I only came to Kirkwall, because I heard my Clan is here."  
"I know, but we'll not exactly be welcomed." Said Leliana, meaning herself and Charles.  
"Won't be the first time I am unliked by some people." he said, shrugging.  
"We'll see what happens." I said.  
That Night:  
As I slipped in, I could tell Robina had been waiting for me, she had her black hair in a puffy-likeness, and was in a thin robe often use by women of ill-repute. "So you've finally arrived, Handsome."  
'I already regret this....' I thought to myself, I was silent and looked at her. "I think I've.....made a mistake...." I was about to leave when she had tackled me.  
"You won't be leaving until it's over." Robina said, her dagger at my neck.  
"Ok.....easy" I said, the worst part was my body was enjoying this......  
"Now, it's time....." She said, getting into her bed.  
I had two choices: One, I run to my room, or I stay and....regret what happens. I decided I had to make sure the First Warden won't know where I am.....and I walked towards her. "Ok, beautiful...."  
"Smart choice....." I then grabbed her throat, choking her to death.  
"Sorry, but I won't betray my Bond-Mate." I told her corpse.  
I left the room, and saw to the Armored Wardens to meet them on the deck, to make a deal. "So....10 sovereigns, and 5 silvers?" they asked. "Deal."  
"Now!" I yelled, and the two were easily pushed overboard. "Glory to the dead." I joked.  
"Glory to the fallen, glory to the fallen." Charles said, watching the two slowly bob up, out of their armor.  
"You'll die for that Warden!" One shouted.  
"Sure, sure." I said, firing an arrow from Wolf-Killer, a bow I got from Varathorn, he had actually made me it even though I wanted the clan to use the Iron-bark. One died and sank to the bottom. "If you would, Leliana, my Love." I said.  
"As you wish, Luke." she replied, killing the other.  
End of Proluge  
(A/n: If you liked this chapter, try my Origins story, the Dalish Dragoon.


	2. Chapter 1 Landing And Meeting An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go into the storyline.

Chapter 1: "Landing, and Meeting an old friend."  
Kirkwall, week or so later:  
(Hawke's PoV)  
I had woken up, and started moving my joints, the top bed in Gamlen's house was horribly uncomfortable. "Good morning Mother, Gamlen...." I said, before heading out to the Hanged Man.  
I had just gotten inside when I heard Varric telling an exaggerated tale about me, I think this one was my newest journey, into the Bone Pit. "....And then, I saw Hawke jam his greatsword into the Giant High Dragon, and kill it instantly." Varric said.  
I chuckled, I hadn't really thought much of that fight...and yet I remember that the Dragon was in-between being a Mature Dragon, and a High Dragon. "It wasn't a 'Giant' it was a Mature Dragon, and if I remember, you had shot it in its head, killing it." I said.  
"Oh hey Hawke, and I don't think I killed it in the end, you did made sure of it...plus you're the one in Dragon-Bone Plate." Varric replied, smiling.  
"So...where's Fereldan's favorite Hero?" I asked.  
"Sundermount, heard he's also something called a 'Dragoon' and a Mage, who knows what he really is, Mage, Warrior, Rogue it really doesn't matter." Varric said.  
"Well...I'll grab Merril, you get Aveline, Fenris, and Bethany. I know they'd all like to meet him." I said, leaving.  
I knocked on Merril's door. "Yes, who is it?" Merril asked.  
"It's Hawke, I've come to let you know, Luke Mahariel is at Sundermount, I figured it's about time you see him again." I said.  
"I'll be out in a minute Hawke!" She replied.  
(Merril's PoV)  
'What should I wear, my normal green-colored robes won't do, I"m going to meet Luke, maybe the rumors of him being Bonded are false...hmm, there is that orange robe I made with Bethany's help...that will work' I thought to myself, I carefully began to put it on, it was a nice robe, but made quick-escapes impossible. "Ok, I'm coming out Hawke." I said, and exitted my house.  
"Well...it's a nice change from the normal dark green isn't it?" He asked.  
"So it is, though it's hard to move in this." I remarked.  
"I'll see a tailor and find out if it could get easier to move in, if you want?" he asked.  
"Let's get the others and just head on to Sundermount...I want to see if it really is Luke." I said.  
Sundermount, hour later:  
(Luke's PoV)  
"Luke, it is you!" Merril shouted, and I jumped startled.  
"Oh, hey Merril, how's my favorite exiled Dalish?" I asked, my arms crossed.  
"I've been better...oh this is Cid Hawke, he goes by his last name more often than not, the Dwarf is Varric, the Mage is Bethany Hawke, Cid's sister, the ginger-headed one is Aveline, she's the Guard Captain, she was at-" Merril said.  
"Ostagar, Cailan's forces, I remember...Captain." I said, saluting in respect.  
"At ease, Warden, Hero of Fereldan." She Saluted.  
"At ease, I am no longer apart of the Blighted Wardens." I said.  
"The Broody Elf, that's Fenris, an ex-slave of Magister Denarius, of Tevinter." Hawke said.  
"I am not 'Broody' I am just myself." Fenris said.  
"Greetings to you all...say weren't you at Ostagar as well, Serah Hawke?" I asked.  
"I was, but when...Loghain sounded the retreat I rushed away. To warn my Family." Hawke said.  
Charles stepped from the side of the Aravel, and Hawke's group was ready to strike him down. "I am Charles, Ex-Knight-Captain of Fereldan." he said, bowing.  
"So...Luke, I heard you are a Dragoon, exactly what is that?" Hawke asked.  
"I am a Guardian of Thedas, I in my Dragoon-form can summon my Vassal Dragon, Steel-eye Dragon, aka, Steely." I said, and remembered about Leliana, who had just returned form speaking to Ashalle.  
"Luke, who are these people?" Leliana asked.  
"They are..." I started pointing to each, "Cid Hawke, Bethany Hawke, Aveline, Fenris, and Varric." I breathed out who they were.  
"Who's this, Luke?" Merril asked, though she felt she already knew.  
"Leliana, my Bond-Mate." I said, and frowned at seeing Merril's frown. "I'm Sorry Merril, I know I promised you...but love blossoms at random...besides we'd have never worked out, what with me becoming a Warden...." I trailed off, feeling terrible.  
"No...I understand, I just thought the rumors were false is all." Merril said.  
"I'll be here in Kirkwall if you ever want to talk, I"m usually at the Hanged Man, if not then probably here..if not here, I'm visiting Anders." I said.  
"Thanks for letting me know, I live in the Alienage, near the stalls, I'm usually at home unless Hawke needs my help." Merril said.  
"So....I heard Robina got you into the one thing I asked you to never use..." I said.  
"I...know blood magic is wrong, but I thought I'd never see you again otherwise...awhile ago while remaking the Mirror...I...thought I saw Tamlen.." Merril said.  
"About that...Tamlen died over a year ago." I said.  
"Before you were taken away into the Wardens, I know." Merril said.  
"No...I ended up killing him because he got incredibly tainted with the Darkspawn blood...he was already gone..." I said.  
"Gone already?" Hawke asked, curiously.  
"When one is infected with the Taint, your brain becomes mush, and adventually you're so tainted you become a Ghoul, a darkspawn's slave essentially. No one survives long in a Ghoul-state..." I explained.  
"What does a Darkspawn Elf look like?" Hawke asked.  
"They're called, Shrieks, assassins, green-skinned, about same height, long dagger-like fingers, usually coated with their blood or other poisons." I said. "I have arrived in Kirkwall for three main reasons, one: The Wardens are after me, Two: I have come to visit the clan, and Three: I'd rather be here where no Warden-Outpost exists than being in the Anderfels."  
"Well....Hawke I think we need to get back to finding the last 20 Sovereigns." Varric said.  
"What you need the coin for?" I asked.  
"We're funding a Deep Roads Expedition, and it is estimated, we'll need 50 Sovereigns, any more could be used for perosnal supplies." Hawke said.  
"Well...I'd probably regret it if you guys seemed like them Nobles, 'Go get 'em men!' And go run for the exit." I smiled, and tossed a bag of thirty Sovereigns to Hawke, "I want atleast 5% of the Treasure found." I said.  
"That we can do, nice knowing you, Hawke, Bethany, myself, and Anders are heading for the Deep Roads now that we have the coin." Varric said.  
"Atleast a week before we're going for sure, some quests to finish up." Hawke said.  
"I will take care of it Hawke, don't worry." I said, and remembered "So what sub-class of Warrior are you?"  
"Reaver....the blood of my enemies fuels my own powers." Hawke said.  
"Smart, smart." I said, "Just let me know who to talk to, and I'll make sure it's done before you get back." I saw Leliana nearly fall, and rushed to help her out.  
"I...lost balance is all." She lied.  
"Charles, would you take her to my room at the Hanged Man? And watch out for the Pirate...I heard she's here."  
"You mean Isabella? Yes, she is here." Hawke said.  
"Dareth Shiral" I said, bowing to Hawke's group before heading out. Merril decided to head on home so, I made sure she made it safely.  
Alienage:  
"Who's the guy following you Merril?" one of the Elves asked.  
"Just, an old friend...making sure I make it home safely." Merril said.  
I followed her inside her home, and smiled at my old friend. "I'll go if you don't need anything else."  
"Could we talk for abit?" Merril asked, I nodded and got comfortable. "Do you want anything to drink?.......I have water." Merril asked.  
"Relax, I'm fine right now, besides I came to talk anyhow..." I said.  
"Already I'm a terrible host." She said.  
"No, you're not, you're a good host, asking if your guest wanted anything to drink." I said.  
"So.....what's it like being a Warden?" Merril asked after a long silence.  
"Imagine being able to sense Darkspawn....and only having 30 years to live....and the ability of extra stamina." I said.  
"You get 30 or so years to live as a Warden?" Merril asked.  
"It's a Death Sentence, like the Taint, when me and Tamlen were tainted..."  
"So.....Anders will eventually die?" she asked.  
"Yes....and he'll have horrible nightmares, before his time is up." I said.  
"Is your time coming?" Merril asked.  
"It could be....I've been having nightmares....the Darkspawn are uniting again...Urthemiel still lives." I suddenly froze, remembering Urthemiel was my own son.  
"How is that possible, you killed the Archdemon before the Blight truly began?" Merril asked.  
"I....on the Eve of battle I panicked, the Warden who did the final blow would die....Morrigan, Asha 'Bellanar's daughter had offered a way to survive....and it required.....a special, very special, ritual." I said, shaking horribly as the memories were flooding back.  
"Are you ok?" Merril asked.  
"I....I had to have a child to be safe from the Instant, and probably painful death..." I said at last.  
"Luke...are you ok?" Merril asked, her hand on mine to help comfort me.  
"My.....my son is Urthemiel...I should have ignored the ritual, and died that day..." I said...shaking violently.  
"Would you like to see the Eluvian?" Merril asked.  
"You restored it?" I asked.  
"I thought maybe I could find you if I did..." Merril stated.  
"I....think I would." I got up, and followed her, the Eluvian was so much more beautiful than in that Cave. "It's beautiful...." I said, touching it... "I've never thought I could ever possibly be worthy of seeing such a beauty...." I fell to my knees, the memories were too much.  
"Luke? What's wrong?" Merril asked.  
"The Memories....too painful....I can't...." I said, Shemlen Slayer in hand. "Maker forgive my sins....I am unworthy of everything I have been given...." I said, shaking back and forth.  
"Stay here, I'll go get Anders." Merril said, leaving her home, and locking it.  
Two hours later, Merril's house:  
"Merril, this better be important.....what the hell is wrong with Luke?" Anders said.  
"His memories, he's going insane from them...said something about Flemeth's Daughter, Urthemiel being his son, and then begged the Maker for forgiveness." Merril said to him.  
"I can try and help him." Anders said, using Justice/Revenge (would one even call Justice that?) to help him delve into Luke's mind.  
Luke's Mind, Fears:  
(Ander's PoV)  
The first problem was annihilating his fears, there was a room, it seemed to be pure black, black in color....even the fire was a black color..."Demons be gone!" I said, and the room was turned into a small Tavern room, a woman, was laying in the bed, she was barely clinging to life..  
"So he fears the Darkness of the Taint, and Leliana dying....Hmm..." I said, thinking of how to deal with this problem. "Revival!" Leliana was breathing normally, and the room turned into a prison, in a cell was Luke, but the others held people I never knew, probably people he had met on his journey to another Dimension. "This could be tricky." I said, my magic was temporarily useless...so I sat down, and thought of a plan.  
I suddenly laughed, realizing this was an easy solution, I hit each cell with my staff, and the bars fell to the ground. "Go, be free." I said, and I was then brought to a final fear...the Archdemon winning.  
"This isn't an easy solution...." I said, and then sent a few squadrons of Redcliffe Soldiers to hold off the Archdemon, while Alistair got close enough to kill it.  
Luke's Mind, Memories:  
I was brought to a large library, akin to the one from the Circle, but even longer, each book held Luke's memories, but a massive stack was infront of him...he only had to look at them to be afraid.  
"Well...this should be easier." I said, using magic to levitate the books (if one could see it as that) each one was heavier than the last, and the last one was a deep, painful memory....when he nearly died because of Were-Wolves. "Luke....they can't hurt you anymore." I said, and he looked at me, and nodded, the book became light as a feather. "Remember your mistakes are what teach you." I said, as I was brought to the final area.  
Luke's Mind, Feelings:  
Luke's feelings were among the largest of his problems...And they weren't easy to solve...  
Feeling, Love:  
Luke knew he had a difficult choice, he still loved Merril....but he was Married to Leliana...and knew any choice he makes would hurt somebody... "End your love for Merril, it's too late for it..." I said, yet I could tell he wasn't able to, he had promises her his heart.... "You can still be her friend, but you're married!" I yelled.  
"I can't.....my heart says to love both, but I can't...." he replied.  
"Give up on Merril, Leliana is your Wife, your bond-mate!" I yelled.  
"Your right....thank you Anders."  
Feeling, Anger:  
His anger had shown the Circle Tower on fire, the Library was the heart of the fire, he had anger towards: His Clan, His broken Promises, the Wardens, about everything. "Forget the Wardens, they don't need your help." The fire partially ended.  
His Clan, as I saw from his mind showing me, had exiled him and Duncan had taken him to 'save' him from the taint. "They meant to help you, not harm you." I said, the fire was half-way over.  
The Promise he made to save the Were-Wolves, had been his major issue, "They attacked first, you owed them nothing." I said, and the Fire finally ended.  
Feeling, Depression:  
This was it, the final problem, and Luke would be saved. Yet, it was the hardest to solve.  
A hundred demons were parading around, using his Depression to strengthen them. "He has allowed us to enter, and we will not be forced away..." a Pride Demon said.  
"WE control his Feelings, the Fade will rule over his spirit, and make him the Ultimate Abomination!" a Rage Demon yelled.  
"I will use his powers to enhance my own." said a Sloth Demon.  
"His Desires make us stronger, much stronger." a Desire Demon said.  
"Begone Demons, begone! He is not a Buffet anymore!" I yelled, and suddenly Justice came out.  
"Begone Demons, a Spirit of Justice, and a Spirit of Fortitude now protect this soul!" Justice yelled, and unsheathed an impressive looking greatsword, it was shiny, looked to be made of Steel, with atleast 35 runes in it, all made to destroy Demons.  
"Begone!" I yelled, and the Demons suddenly died.  
Merril's Home, minutes after Anders went into the Fade:  
(Luke's PoV)  
"I....I'm free!" I said, getting up and looking at Merril, "For the first time in months I can think clearly!"  
"Justice?" Anders asked outloud.  
"What is it?" Justice asked from with-in me.  
"How are you inside him, he's not a mage." Anders asked.  
"He is a Dragoon, therefore able to use Dragon-Magic." And with that I regained control.  
"I....I owe you one Anders...I'd have never been free otherwise." I said.  
"It was a job to save an old friend, nothing more." With that, we went to the Hanged Man to get some drinks, Anders said he'd buy, but I beat him to it.  
"I've got enough Sovereigns to buy Kirkwall, with interest." I said, and showed him my stash of over twenty thousand Sovereigns, 25 silvers, and 99 coppers. "I've saved up, and when I came back from the other Dimension, my money had instantly been converted to our currency." I explained.  
"Luke, you're....looking better." Isabella said, sitting across from me.  
"Ah, hello Isabella, previously 'Captain Isabella, of the Siren's Call' I said.  
"So you here for long?" She asked.  
"Merely until the Wardens build an outpost here, then I might return to the other Dimension." I said.  
"What ever happened to Zev?" She asked.  
"He came back, shortly before I did..." I said.  
"And what of the Dwarf, Oghren?" Isabella asked.  
"He stayed, something about the Ales being better than Fereldan's, told him Orlesian Ale would probably be better, but he is staying for a few months." I said, and downed a bottle of the finest ales in this Tavern.  
"I miss travelling, but least I have friends here in Kirkwall." I sighed.  
"Miss the old Swamp Witch any?" Isabella asked.  
"I hated her, our relationship was purely to itch a scratch, nothing more." I said.  
"I see....that offer still up, in me teaching you to be a Duelist, for a fun night?"  
"No. I'm a happily married man now." I said, "But I couldn't deny a beautiful Elf, if she truly needed help." I was looking directly at Merril, who blushed.  
"Luke! No flirting!" Leliana shouted, startling everyone in the Tavern.  
"Damn....she heard me." I sighed, drinking my second bottle.  
"Luke Mahariel!" she Yelled, causing me to smash my head into the table.  
"I swear she must be a mage, she's obviously reading my mind!" I joked.  
"I'd just stop now, Luke...she sounds pretty angry." Anders said.  
"Are you my friend, or my Doctor?" I asked.  
"Both...." Anders said.  
"Yes, Doc, I'll go make my Wife happy." I said, although I was laughing as I said this.  
"Just go now." Anders said, and I left.  
"He's got a pretty jealous wife doesn't he?" Isabella asked.  
"Well, Orlesian Bards aren't the type to be anything but Jealous when they finally get married." Anders joked, and suddenly an arrow landed next to Anders' hand, being fired from a master no doubt.  
"Well....I should get ready to head out to the Blighted Deep Roads." Anders said, he was pale from the warning shot.  
"Well, Kitten, I'll take you home, and then head to bed, it's getting late." Isabella said.  
"I'm actually going to stay, make sure Luke doesn't get harmed or anything." Merril said.  
"He can't love you and Leliana, Merril you know that right?" Isabella asked.  
"He will I saw it in his heart." Merril said.  
"Sure...sure. Good night Kitten."


	3. Chapter 2: Warden and the Deep Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we go into the Deepest of the Roads in the world. Will Luke lose his mind yet? Who knows.

Chapter 2:"Warden and Deep Roads"  
That Morning:  
I awoke to a very, very painful headache. "Damn it, such a pain in one's head is not worth being freed from painful memories." I whispered, and accidentally awoke Leliana, who had her head on my shoulder.  
"Luke....you know our Child is almost ready, right?" Leliana asked.  
"Yes...I wish I had more time....." I whispered.  
"More time?" she asked.  
"I've been a Warden for what? Roughly 2 years, now?" I asked, and she shrugged.  
"Ok...we were officially married on the anniversary of my Joining...or least roughly that...so...I've been a Warden for....a year? No I must have done the math wrong." I said.  
"Anyhow, you were saying?" Leliana asked.  
"I've got about 29 years left to live." I said.  
"We've got plenty of time, and yet we have about three months before the child should be born." Leliana said.  
"Hard to believe I'll be a father sometimes." I remarked.  
Leliana wanted to mention Urthemiel, but she knew better, he'd go back into his depression, and go insane with guilt if she mentioned his, illegitimate son. "Sometimes, I pinch myself to make sure I'm not still at the Chantry in Lothering." She said.  
"Well, if you do, wait for me...tell me everything that's happened." I said, kissing her, before getting up, and heading out to finish up some of Hawke's Quests.  
"Don't be out too long." Leliana said.  
"I’ll be out just until around 7 or 8 o’clock." I said, and went to do the first quest on Hawke's list.  
Hawke's List:  
1: Take back the Bone Pit from whatever plagues it.  
2: Interrogate the women of ill-repute in the Blooming Rose.  
3: Bring in the escaped criminal in an abandoned cave.  
4: Destroy the Sharps Street Thug Group at the Docks -Night.  
5: Help Merril out with the Eluvian.  
6: Find and bring Kieran back to Captain Cullen at the Gallows.  
Blooming Rose, minutes later:  
"I hope this has a true importance, or I'll kill Hawke." I said, and Charles laughed.  
"I hope so, there are rumors this place is absolutely terrible...." Charles remarked.  
The owner saw me, and my Templar Ally. "Hello there, welcome to the Blooming Rose. I am the Madame." She said.  
"I am here on Templar Business, I merely need to see the woman or women Knight-Recruit Wilmond and Kieran visited...supposed Blood Magic is involved." I said.  
"Go see Idunna, 'The Exotic Wonder from the East' she's the only one Wilmond ever saw." the Madame said.  
"That's a mouthful." I remarked.  
"It's better than the 'Tramp from Darktown'." one of the 'Workers' said, laughing.  
"Well, compared to that, I like the latter of the two." I laughed, and saw the Madame was getting angry.  
"We'll just interrogate her, and be on our way, no need to waste a day achieving nothing." Charles said.  
I merely nodded, and we found ourselves face-to-face with Idunna. "What do you want?" she asked, looking right at Charles.  
"What did Wilmond tell you?" I asked.  
"Wilmond.....doesn't sound familiar..." She lied.  
"Do not lie to me!" Charles said, angrily.  
"Now....why don't we have some FUN and I might be able to remember." Idunna said, the way her eyes were so calm were eerie.  
"Something is not.....Litany of Andralla, give me strength!" I said, using the Litany.  
"What the......oh Shit....please mercy Messeres!" Idunna said.  
"Mercy, you're a Blood Mage!" Charles said anger in his voice.  
"How did you nearly control us?" I asked.  
"It was a mixture of Blood-Magic and Desire...though you seemed to be immune to its effects." Idunna said, looking at me, curiously.  
"I'm immune to all women's Charms, except one...and you aren't her." I said, Shemlen Slayer, in hand.  
"Taroahne has a base....Darktown, it looks like a well, and it is near where a Slaver had a small base....can I go? I told you everything I know." Idunna asked.  
"Sorry, but I don't let Blood-Mages survive." I said, slitting her throat, and then putting a small dagger in her hands, to make it seem like a Suicide.  
"Now that's worthy of the Templar Order." Charles said, and then had spit on the corpse.  
"Now it is time to Rescue the Templar Recruit Kieran." I said.  
Hawke's List:  
1: Take back the Bone Pit from whatever plagues it.  
2: Interrogate the women of ill-repute in the Blooming Rose.  
3: Bring in the escaped criminal in an abandoned cave.  
4: Destroy the Sharps Street Thug Group at the Docks -Night.  
5: Help Merril out with the Eluvian.  
6: Find and bring Kieran back to Captain Cullen at the Gallows.  
Secret base of Blood-Mages:  
"Taroahne....it's time to die!" I said, in a cocky way.  
"Kill them only if you must! We'll use the corpses for Demons." Taroahne said.  
I smiled, and tossed a very flammable grenade in the group of mages, each screaming in horror/pain as they were burned to a crisp. "Ah, I love it when a Plan works." I said, and used the Litany to free Kieran.  
"Thank you for saving me...." Kieran said.  
"One moment....I must test to see if you have a Demon hiding dormant." I said, and I suddenly felt Merril arrive.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Test his blood, if he's possessed I can't let it escape." I said.  
Merril looked closely; practically bowing to see it clearly, I was thankful my Drake-Scale armor is a tight-fit in some areas.... I believe she was doing so purposely..."It seems clean...I'd say if he is possessed, this demon can hide well." Merril said, smiling at me.  
"Did you really have to be that close to find out?" I asked.  
"Well, actually I probably did not." Merril said.  
"Alright then....I need to continue the quests, care to join me, Merril?" I asked.  
"Sure why not." Merril replied.  
Hawke's List:  
1: Take back the Bone Pit from whatever plagues it.  
2: Interrogate the women of ill-repute in the Blooming Rose.  
3: Bring in the escaped criminal in an abandoned cave.  
4: Destroy the Sharps Street Thug Group at the Docks -Night.  
5: Help Merril out with the Eluvian.  
6: Find and bring Kieran back to Captain Cullen at the Gallows.  
Abandoned Cave, near Kirkwall:  
"This is the Reinforcements? Two elves...and a Templar?" the Guardsman asked.  
"I happen to be Luke Mahariel." I said, and they stood fully at attention.  
"Our apologies Hero of Ferelden....meant no offense." the Guard said.  
"You need to kill that Bastard!" an Elf yelled, and walked up to my group.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"He's been killing Elves! The Guards don't give a damn because he hasn't gone after any Humans." he said.  
"That man is a dead man!" I yelled, "No one kills anyone and goes unpunished!"  
"I'm behind you Luke." Charles said.  
"I agree, let's kill that man." Merril said.  
"Dareth Shiral, guardsmen." I said, and we then cleared the Cave, my anger had me ignoring the fact I hate CAVES! And before I knew it I met up with a victim, Lia.  
"Who are you?" Lia asked.  
"I am Luke Mahariel, Hero of Fereldan, Ex-Warden, Dragoon, Guardian of Thedas, who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Lia.....you have to help Kester, he's plagued by Demons." Lia said.  
"Maker Damn it!" I yelled, "Why is it always Demons?!"  
"At this point, I’m not even surprised." Charles said.  
"Yeah, that’s actually fair enough." I said, completely calm.  
I walked on, and saw the room he was in. "So my Father sent you?" Kester asked.  
"Litany of Andralla please; Give this man the help he needs." I whispered. It had no effect. "You aren't possessed, die now." I said, slicing his head off.  
“Maker please; mercy and forgive us for our sins, of killing this man." Charles said.  
Hawke's List:  
1: Take back the Bone Pit from whatever plagues it.  
2: Interrogate the women of ill-repute in the Blooming Rose.  
3: Bring in the escaped criminal in an abandoned cave.  
4: Destroy the Sharps Street Thug Group at the Docks -Night.  
5: Help Merril out with the Eluvian.  
6: Find and bring Kieran back to Captain Cullen at the Gallows.  
Merril's House:  
Charles had gone to his room at the Hanged Man, exhausted from all the Travelling we have done so far, it wasn't even noon yet. "So....Merril what does the Eluvian need help with?" I asked.  
"Well....actually it doesn't need help...." Merril said.  
"Merril.....I told you, I can't Leliana is my Bond-" I was cut off, by Merril kissing me.  
"But you're my Bond-Mate, we know it's true." Merril said when she broke off.  
"I....I can't..." I said, though I knew she was right, yet I was married....and she still saw me as the innocent Sabrae hunter I once was....  
(Flashback) Four Years before the Joining:  
I was leaning against a tree, waiting for Merril, I finally heard her approaching, and smiled. "Ma Vhenan....you're as beautiful as ever." I said to her, kissing her deeply.  
When we had finally broken the kiss off, Merril was heavily breathing. "I....we both know we can't do this, Luke...I'm the Keeper's First." Merril said.  
"So? The Creators gave us the power of Bond-Mates for a reason..." I said, holding her close.  
"Marethari knows..." Merril said.  
"I'll leave our Clan behind if they try to separate us." I said, gently pushing her head to look me in the eyes.  
"I know.....but where would we go?" Merril asked.  
"A forest, and live happily there." I said.  
"I'd....like that." Merril said, and we kissed again, our private way of sealing a deal.  
"We will leave as soon as I become a full-Hunter." I said, and she nodded.  
(Present Time)  
"I completely forgot about that.....I'm so sorry." I said, wiping her tears, she had cried while reminding me of it. "I was so busy achieving my state, I had totally forgotten." I said.  
"It is fine, I have you now..." Merril said, and in that moment...I forgot about Leliana, the child, and my problems....  
"Merril…" I said, nuzzling her neck. "I am yours tonight."  
"I know you are...." Merril said, and had hidden the Litany of Andralla. 'Blood Magic truly is useful.' she thought.  
I sat down, and waited to see what she desired. "Anything you wish....shall be obtained." I said.  
"I....have a tiny problem....the Clan won't give up something I need to actually cleanse the Eluvian." Merril said.  
"I will get it." I said, and left to get it.  
Merril's Home, Hours later:  
(Merril's POV)  
'Hawke was right, Blood Magic is a beautiful thing, I can finally have Luke and he won't feel guilty because of it.' I thought, as Luke returned, with some ancient beast's blood. "You have it?" I asked.  
"Yes...." he said, with a smile, and presented it.  
"I....thank you." I said, and I knew my hold on him was weakening, so I had only a small amount of time...but it would be enough...I hope... "Luke…I have one last issue...." I started.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I.....need, your help....it's a personal problem." I said, and he only nodded, if a little saddened by it.  
"Whatever you need." he said, a small frown on his face.  
Hour later:  
(Luke's POV)  
I finally was able to control myself, yet I decided Merril can have a few more minutes; I still had plenty of time until I needed to see Leliana... "Merril, it's time to wake up, Ma Vhenan." I said, gently shaking her, she was laying on my side, her head on my shoulder.  
"Just a few more minutes...." she said, in a half-sleep state.  
"Alright then, just a little while longer." I said, falling asleep for a little while.  
It was nearly an hour before she finally awoke, and blushing horribly I just shrugged and left, I guess I did love her, but she had used Blood-Magic and my own desire for this all to happen. I don't really know if I was truly controlled by the Blood-Magic, but I didn't care.  
Hawke's List:  
1: Take back the Bone Pit from whatever plagues it.  
2: Interrogate the women of ill-repute in the Blooming Rose.  
3: Bring in the escaped criminal in an abandoned cave.  
4: Destroy the Sharps Street Thug Group at the Docks -Night.  
5: Help Merril out with the Eluvian.  
6: Find and bring Kieran back to Captain Cullen at the Gallows  
(A/N: Yes I realize Sharps are a Lowtown group, but I feel gangs/thugs would have multiple hideouts.)  
Docks, that night:  
I looked around, and whistled, it was beautiful. I heard Isabella laugh, at my whistling. "What?" I asked.  
"You'll be ambushed for sure." Isabella said, laughing.  
I froze, and then I felt something coming toward me...."Warden Senses Tingling." I said, as the Sharps attacked.  
"Justice; Give me strength." Anders said, and almost glowed blue, he had forgotten Justice/Revenge was in me now, or most of him, as Ander did glow blue, faintly but it was enough.  
"Sword of the Maker......tears of the Fade, Maker give me strength." Charles, whispered, and charged with his Greatsword.  
"Can't we just talk about this? No? It is time to die." Hawke said, using his Warhammer, and bashing the Sharps to death.  
"Fall back to the Base, we'll hold 'em off." a Sharp said.  
"Aye..." another said.  
I had instantly disappeared and followed the Sharp, when he was in front of the Base; he said the password and instantly fell dead, by a throwing knife none-the-less. "You coming in or not?" the Sharp Base's guard asked, and sighed when he didn't see the thug anywhere. "A bloody fool, hiding in here is better." he said.  
I smirked, and gathered the group, each in the Sharps' armor, as a disguise. "So....where are we going?" Hawke asked.  
"'Where are we going,' do I look like the leader of this band of Merry Misfits?" I asked.  
"Yes....you do." Hawke replied, and we laughed.  
"What's the password?" the Guard asked.  
"The Howl of the Wolf is silenced." I said.  
"Welcome back, Tom....how'd the ambush go?" the guard asked.  
"Very good, the fools got themselves killed." Hawke said, mimicking one of their voices.  
"Pity...." the guard said, and was then dead, because of a slit throat.  
"Ok....out of the armor; let's go finish off the Sharps." I said, and we just ripped the armor off, our normal outfits having been under it.  
"Well......if it isn't Luke Mahariel." I froze, knowing that voice. "Now it is time to go back to Amaranthine." Robina Coslim said.  
"Well...I hate to kill you again, but I will not be going anywhere." I said.  
"Oh really, must we do this again?" Robina asked, and I had a feeling she would try the same tactic again. "Damn it, where are they?" she said, aloud.  
"Your men are dead." Fenris said, the corpses had a death grip on his legs, so he dragged them in. "No one will harm Luke's Wife."  
"I had hoped it wouldn't result in this...Anders?" Robina asked.  
"Why does it always have to be you?" he asked.  
"Know her?" I asked.  
"She was a Templar, the same one who nearly had your sister assassinated." Anders answered.  
"You, you BITCH!" I was boiling in anger, and tackled Robina Coslim to the ground, devouring her flesh, in a Reaver-like rage. "Now stay dead....." I said, spitting on the corpse.  
"Luke.....Calm down." Fenris said.  
"I.....go outside I'll meet you when I've made sure she won't return." I said, it wasn't a request, it was an order.  
I grinned, as they left...I suddenly blinked, and felt my armor begin to be far too tight...so I quickly took it off, as I felt my Were-wolf blood having forced its way out. I began feeding on the corpses, and howled in victory.  
Outside the base:  
(Hawke's POV)  
"Holy....hell, he's a Were-wolf." I said, surprised as I heard the howl.  
"He's insane....we need to cure him....or he might unleash it on us." Fenris said.  
"A Dragoon, Were-wolf, Hero of Fereldan, and yet it isn't surprising." I said.  
Finally Luke exited, still in his Were-form, but he changed back shortly after he exited. "Don't tell Leliana...." he said, begging.  
"What about Merril?" I asked.  
"Not her either.....they'd hate me if they knew....Leliana especially, as I had lied to her, when I said my curse was gone." I said.  
"You've been a Were-wolf?" I asked.  
"For....nearly 3 years now...I normally can control my beast...but this...this wasn't me.....or well that...I can't kill that brutally unless it has taken over." he explained.  
"We won't tell either of them, but eventually you'll be caught." I said.  
"I know....I know..." he said, and gathered his armor before going home.  
Hawke's List:  
1: Take back the Bone Pit from whatever plagues it.  
2: Interrogate the women of ill-repute in the Blooming Rose.  
3: Bring in the escaped criminal in an abandoned cave.  
4: Destroy the Sharps Street Thug Group at the Docks -Night.  
5: Help Merril out with the Eluvian.  
6: Find and bring Kieran back to Captain Cullen at the Gallows.  
Hanged Man, Luke's room:  
(Luke's POV)  
"Leliana, my love...I need to tell you something..." I said entering somewhat carefully.  
"What is it?" Leliana asked, lying comfortably as possible in the bed.  
"I....I lied about not being a Were-wolf...I must have been too late in getting the cure." I said, and looked down, disappointed in myself.  
"Luke.....I don't care, you have never used it harm anyone you care about....even if our child is a Were-wolf, I'll still love it, like I love you." she said.  
"I....I'm unworthy of your forgiveness...." I said, and lay next to her.  
"No you are worthy...good night." Leliana said, going to sleep.  
Deep Roads Expedition, before heading out:  
Hightown, Merchant's Guild:  
"Varric, what were you thinking, getting a Human to help us?" Bartrand asked.  
"Hawke here has the coin to pay as a partner, and Luke Mahariel, here has the experience in the Deeps." Varric said.  
Bartrand went pale instantly, "You nug humping Bastard better be right, or we'll be risking a lot of a reward."  
"Here are the 50 sovereigns, and some maps of the Free Marches' Deep Road Entrances." Hawke said.  
"There is....three...no four entrances in this area alone?" Bartrand asked, reading the map. "Where'd you get this?"  
"A Wizard did it." Anders said.  
"So...how do I know you're Luke Mahariel?" Bartrand asked, looking at me.  
"Very well, I’ll show you." I said, turning into my Dragoon-form. "Believe it now?" I asked, he nodded and I reverted back.  
"Alright the entrance we picked will be nice and Virginal, and likely in need of a good Deflowering." Bartrand laughed out as he said it.  
"That's an interesting image...." Varric whispered.  
I chuckled, and I then gave Varric a yes-it-is-an-interesting-imagine look. "Anyhow...we need to figure out....wait who invited the old woman?" Bartrand said.  
"I just need to speak to my children Ser Dwarf....Cid do you plan on taking Bethany with you?" Leandra, Hawke's mother asked.  
"It's for the best that I do she could be taken in by the Templars if she doesn't come along." Cid said.  
"I understand you going, but you should keep Bethany here....what if your expedition fails?" Leandra asked.  
"Ma'am with all due respect-" I said.  
"What's an Elf doing going into the Deep Roads?" Leandra asked.  
"I am a Grey-Warden....it's my job to kill Darkspawn...your Daughter is safe with me and my friend Charles." I said.  
"Mother…that's the Hero of Ferelden, we’ll be alright." Cid said, seeing his mother's angry expression.  
"I think Cid's right, if the Templars do come searching for me while he's there....I might be killed just for being an Apostate." Bethany said.  
"Charles....perhaps we won't be going, this old woman doesn't like us." I said, and Charles came into view.  
"Oh....Ser Templar....why are you going on this Expedition?" Leandra asked.  
"I'm an ex-Templar....the Knight-Commander of Fereldan, Greagior said I had done enough for Ferelden's safety..." he said, and I finally noticed his eyes had a haunted-ness to them. “Anyone got some spare Lyrium?" he asked, shakily.  
"That's right without Lyrium their addiction can make them lose part of their humanity...." I said.  
"Anything....I'd kill for some dust even." Charles said.  
"Here, I've got some spare Lyrium dust." I said, and he just used it up, going back to his old self.  
"He is willing to die to defend the Expedition members..." Cid said, seeing his expression.  
"That's terrible...wait why is he addicted to Lyrium?" Leandra asked.  
"The Chantry supplies Templars with it when they take their vows, 'Increases their effectiveness' they say." I explained, "In fact a Templar without Lyrium is equally effective, the whole thing is so they can control the Templars from running the whole Chantry."  
"How do you know?" Cid asked.  
"Alistair Theirin, King of Fereldan taught me when he was my best friend and practical brother." I told Cid.  
"So you’re a Templar?" Leandra asked.  
"I am in a sense, but I'm more Rogue than Warrior....it has to do with how I was raised." I explained.  
"What Specializations are you?" Cid asked.  
"As a 'Shadow' Warrior, I am: Templar, Berserker. As a Rogue: Assassin, Ranger." I said.  
"So...you could be either form of fighting, back of enemy or frontline assault?" Cid asked.  
"Yes. Yes I can be." I answered.  
"Pick your Party Hawke we haven't enough supplies to take everyone." Bartrand yelled.  
"Luke, Charles, Varric, Anders, Bethany you'll be coming with me, is that agreeable?" Cid asked, and we all nodded.  
"No one will better protect the heirs of the Hawke and Amell line better than my small band, Ma'am." I said, seeing Cid's Mother's frown.  
"Make sure neither of my children returns dead...." Leandra said, and I nodded.  
"This has been a long time coming, hasn't it, Brother?" Varric asked.  
"That is has, let's get a move on, the Deeps Roads a wait." Bartrand said.  
Hawke's Estate, After Mage Revolt:  
(Varric's POV)  
"Motive and opportunity, the Champion had befriended a known Blood mage, a Renegade Warden, a pirate, a Fereldan turned guard, an escape Elf Slave, an ex-Templar, Cullen, and the Hero of Fereldan..." Seeker Cassandra said.  
"Don't remind me, I introduced them to Cid, well except Charles and Luke." I said, sitting on a stone chair.  
"We had thought they went to Kirkwall together, but this means they hadn't.....the Champion must've known what was done there, and that's why he went on the Expedition." Cassandra stated.  
"No, if he knew what awaited us down there, Bethany'd never have been allowed to follow us...." I said, scared from just remembering.  
"Tell me you’re Version of the Expedition then." Cassandra said.  
"Well, we had gotten deep enough, but we had hit a snag nearly at the start...." I said, skipping the two day journey to the Entrance.  
Deep Roads, two weeks after leaving Kirkwall:  
(Luke's POV)  
"Um...Bartrand, the tunnel collapsed, and the other ways are filled with Darkspawn...." a worker said.  
"Useless...." Bartrand said, after knocking him out, "What am I paying you Blighters for? Set the damn Camp!"  
"Err....oh hello Luke, been awhile." Bodahn said.  
"Bodahn Feddic, been far too long, how's business been since the Blight?" I asked.  
"Been fine....but Sandal's missing, can't you help me find him, and he could be making some of his newest Runes....don't know where he gets them." Bodahn stated.  
"I'll save your son, but I don't know if I'll be quick enough." I said, and he nodded grimly.  
"If you are too late…kill the Bastards that killed him." Bodahn said anger in his voice.  
"Alright then, Hawke I'll take Bethany and Charles, we'll search for Sandal, you look for anything of valuable." I said, and Cid nodded.  
"Bethany, just be careful, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't get tainted with the Blight...." Charles said.  
Bethany blushed and nodded. "I'll heal you both if you ask me to; I'm pretty good at healing magics."  
"Alright, just don't get too close into the......Darkspawn, into for-formation!" I said, firing three arrows from Wolf-Killer, and then switching to Shemlen Slayer and my newer blade from Endiness, Soul-Eater.  
The battle was long, everyone I killed, three took its place, until I was surrounded by a 'sea' of the Blighters, Charles was too far and busy protecting Bethany to help me. I sighed, and quickly dropped my armor and I allowed the Beast to control me, with a Howl I charged my foes, ripping our guts, hearts, their very innards…  
"Who's the Were-wolf?" Bethany asked as the Darkspawn concentrated on it.  
"That's Luke, he's cursed.....or so some say, he's stronger than the Beast, able to unleash it at will. Let's give him some cover." Bethany nodded, unleashing a fireball on the Darkspawn.  
"I see why doesn't he cure his curse then?" Bethany asked.  
"I don't know, he says 'It was a gift from my first Wife, Aela' or something like that, and then he doesn't talk about it..." Charles replied.  
I howled in pain as I felt some of the fireball burn my fur, and then the Darkspawn were dead, and I felt myself return to normal. "What?" I asked, as I got my armor back on.  
"Why don't you make some clothing that fits the Were-wolf form?" Bethany asked, blushing.  
"I never thought of it....would be nice to make some, but I am no tailor...I can barely dress my wounds..." I said, and then sat to regain some strength.  
"Bethany, look out." Charles said, and rushed to defend her from a Shriek.  
"What?" Bethany asked, turning around and defending herself with her staff just in time. "Assassin!" she yelled.  
"Keep him busy." I said, aiming carefully with Wolf-Killer.  
"Die already." Charles said, hitting it with his Greatsword's pommel.  
A single arrow pierced the Shriek's throat, causing it to shriek in pain before falling dead. "I sense, either Anders or more Darkspawn." I said, looking around.  
"So, why don't you cure your Were-wolf status?" Bethany asked.  
"I....it was a gift from my wife Aela, I had met her years before the Blight, back then I had been a hunter." I explained, about my journey in Skyrim.  
"So...you were married for three years there, and wouldn't have sex?" Charles asked, somewhat confused by the whole 'Married but I can't'.  
"Exactly, I promised myself to Merril, but by the time I got back I had forgotten the promise, and trained as a hunter for years, and then I was recruited into the Wardens, met and fell for Leliana and that's my story." I said, and leaned on a wall, after making sure I wouldn't be in contact with Lyrium.  
"Duncan had once told me: 'We are the Grey Wardens, Men and Women from every race, Mages and Warriors, Barbarians and Kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the onslaught, and prevailed." I said after a while, I breathed out the whole thing was a pain to say but worth it. "Back when I was but an Elfling, I had heard the stories of the Wardens, and they were great stories."  
"I've heard there are stories of Grey Wardens having a 'Death Sentence'?" Charles asked.  
"I cannot say I simply do not know you well enough to tell you a Warden's Greatest Secret." I said, seriously.  
"How do Grey Wardens sense Darkspawn or other Wardens?" Bethany asked.  
"I will explain if you went through the Joining, I cannot give up ancient Grey Warden Secrets....even if I am no longer a Warden, I apologize, and I need to get moving." I said, heading off to another room, with Hawke's Team fighting off Darkspawn that had surrounded them.  
"Damn you Anders, this is your entire fault if we die!" Hawke shouted.  
"I thought it was Luke not the Darkspawn it isn't my fault, it is Luke's fault for not sticking together....Ogre!" Ander yelled.  
"Let's just grab something sharp and pointy, we got company!" Varric yelled.  
"We're being pushed back, we can't hold out much longer!" Hawke yelled, before hitting as hard as possible with his Greatsword, Dragon-Eye, it was enchanted with specific elemental runes giving it Electrical, Flaming, and Freezing attacks.  
"I need your gift Aela....give me the power of the Beast...." I said, kneeling, and started feeling the change begin, so my armor was taken off instantly. "Thank you...." I said, just before the transformation was complete.  
Ander saw the Were-wolf charging from the corner of his eye, and alerted Hawke; "Calvary finally got off their asses and arrived." he cheered.  
"About bloody time, they were needed a while ago." Cid commented.  
"True, we could have used that a while ago." Varric said, as Were-wolf form of me charged in slaughtering the Darkspawn with ease.  
I howled and began biting away at the Darkspawn, using my claws if I couldn’t touch them, and tackled one, slicing at its ribs repeatedly, like what the Gatekeeper did to me, all that time ago… “I am the Gatekeeper of Justice, none will pass unless I say so!” the beast in me shouted out.  
“Sweet Dragon’s Blood, what the Hell is he doing that for?” Someone said, as they heard my howl.   
“Do we shoot him or…?” Varric asked.

The Primeval Thaig, a day later?  
(Varric’s POV)  
“Bartrand you son of a bitch –sorry mother - I swear I will kill him for locking us in here…let’s try and find a way out, otherwise this’ll go bad to impossible very quickly.” I said, looking around.  
“The Power of the Idol is clear, Dwarves are the most immune to the corruption of Lyrium, and this happened…a damn miracle you didn’t die instantly Hawke.” Luke said.  
“You are not kidding, a miracle indeed.” Cid replied.  
“Luke maybe you can break open the back door with a Dragoon-attack?” Charles asked, having understood the ‘magics’ of a Dragoon.  
“It’s risky…” I said, looking at the ceiling.  
End of Chapter 2

(so I was wrong, this is only at CH2, I was thinking of DD when I tohugh I had 4 chapters done...


	4. The Deep Roads P2 And Act 2 Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke, Luke, and Co. are on their way back towards home, finally. And what's this...An Assassin?! Ohs Noes!

Chapter 3: The Deep Roads P2! And Act 2 begins  
(A/N: Sorry guys, I’ve been meaning to update, I got pretty into Dragon Age Inquisition, when I first played it, I laughed, I cried, mentally of course, and I felt like I was really doing something, Zen Trevelyan will be the Inquisitor for my DAI FF of when Luke gets to it, although you probably knew this from my Timeline FF, and Might I say…“The Dawn Will Come” is touching as a song, anyhow.)  
Primeval Thaig: Three hours later.  
(Luke’s POV)  
We had managed to get where we would need to, having defeated an ancient Rock-Wraith of Legend, with our medium sized band, I had done a decent amount of damage to the beast, with Dragoon Magic, this time, I had used Steel-Dynamite, and due to how often I used the move, I took less damage, well pus Bethany and Anders healed me at the right second, Hawke used his greatsword, Varric opened fire, Anders was using the technical-blood magic of what remained of Vengeance in him, and unleashed many, many spells, as Bethany sent fire-balls, and Winter’s Breath at it.  
We were in view of a mighty fortune, I looked to Cid who looked to Anders who looked at Charles, Charles looked to Beth and Beth looked at Varric, who said “Holy shit, that’s a fortune.”  
The Hunger demon we met growled, and told us to only take the Key to get out, I and Cid looked to each other, and then to Varric. “Varric, could you?” We asked simultaneously.  
Varric then shot the demon, and killed it. “Bianca says the treasure is ours.” This in-turn led to a very small skirmish to call it a battle would be an insult.  
And then, with that done, we stared at the hoard, and ran towards it, stuffing our pockets and bag full of it, Anders used magic to shrink it in-size, make it weigh less, than it did, enabling our greedy-selves to gather all but a tiny percentage of the fortune, we then stared at it, I took what was left, and yawned. As we were heading towards the way out, Bethany caught the Blight, and we followed Anders to find some Wardens, Stroud, was the leader of the group of Wardens, and after a brief been of discussion Bethany was taken by the Grey Wardens to survive the Blight.  
Hawke was disappointed in himself, he might’ve been able to prevent it by leaving her at home, and I spent a good few minutes, consoling the Scion of the Hawke bloodline. I looked back only once at the Thaig, and smiled darkly, throwing a single Grenade at the path behind us, blowing parts of it to rubble, but mostly doing exactly what I expected, nothing.  
Maybe two weeks went by before we finally returned to the surface, and I honestly only thought of shooting something as it was. A good arrow to the throat solved problems, but Hawke with a glare kept me in check, I did approve that he kept me in check, who knows what trouble I’d get into otherwise after all. Last thing I need is to be locked up away from Leliana and our unborn child.  
Kirkwall Act 2  
Not much has been happening as of late, it’s been about three years since we arrived in Kirkwall, and just about as long since Tamlen Leo Mahariel was born, I figured I’d take care of his first name, while Leliana took care of his middle name. Things have gone well for Hawke, he’s regained his mother’s ancestral home, and he’s growing fond of Merill, while it hurts, I approve, while Merill herself seems torn, she will be happier with a man who can love her without equal.  
I however have been busy finding myself a job as a poisoner, a trap-maker, and grenade-maker; I’ve supplied a good few mercenaries in the area, dominantly the Red Iron, and a few smugglers, for cost plus three percent. The only catch, they bring me the ingredients to make it.  
Tamlen doesn’t quite understand why I work as much as I do, but he’s young, he’ll learn as he goes. Cid occasionally does come and visit his ‘nephew’ and Tamlen certainly enjoys the time spent with the man he considers his Uncle, as far as I know, Leliana spends most of her time taking care of our son. Anders’ clinic has been pretty good lately as well; I’ve come to letting him stay at my little shop for free, since he’s my healer.  
In fact generally this is what’s been happening as of late, and then Hawke came to chat, and things reverted to the old ways. “So Luke…I’ve been thinking of getting something nice for Merill any suggestions?” he asked.  
“I’m not that good with gifting suggestions, but since she’s Dalish, I’d say…probably a new staff, a long walk in a forest, and maybe a new robe.” I’d say, not even looking up from a poison I was making, something of my own creation for my own use…or well not mine, but a friend who had gone under the name of Damascus Advent an assassin in Kirkwall, who killed only if the price was right…as well as no one else is harmed in the process of the kill in the first place.  
Damascus Advent was also known to kill corrupt nobles, officials, and the like, and leaving a silver coin on the head of each and every person he killed, as a sort of calling card of his. To hire him, you need only enter the Hanged Man speak to Varric, Varric would take the coin to hire Damascus Advent and in turn would see to it that he got the job, and finished the hit.  
It was actually in one such job that Damascus Advent had slipped into a house, ready to kill his sleeping target, a city-magistrate who was using his place to on the sly have funds transferred from the treasury to his own coinpurse. But instead the candles were lit, and ten guards surrounded him, blades and shields ready. “Damascus Advent you are under arrest for the murder of ten nobles, thirteen guardsmen, three shopkeepers, and two miners, what do you say in your defense?” Aveline asked the cloaked figured she could only assume was Damascus Advent.  
All Damascus did was turn to look at her, and she saw two blood-red flaming eyes, nearly hidden by an ancient iron-mask, the sort Luke had access to, but never used. “Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal, guard-captain if you’re wise, you will back the hell off, before I am forced to kill you as well.” He said, in a voice nearly exact opposite of Luke’s “violent” voice, this voice was cold, calculating, and almost old. “I would hate to kill a friend of a friend, but, I have no choice it seems. Oh wait…”  
He smiled under the mask, jamming his blade into the target’s throat, twisted the blade, and threw a very well-brewed smoke bomb, disappearing while the guards couldn’t see. “Nice try but the Advent always has his plan B.” and with that Damascus Advent was gone.  
It wasn’t even three hours later; that a guard patrol came to Luke’s door, for questioning as the smoke-bomb had been of his own make, among the mask and other clues about Damascus Advent that led to Luke. “Luke Lycan Mahariel open up in the name of the Kirkwall Guard or be arrested for being Damascus Advent!” a guardsman said, knocking on the door semi-roughly.  
“Luke, you’ve got friends.” Charles said, looking out one of the windows of the house, being a good friend of Luke meant Charles got to stay for free, albeit Charles had been sort of depressed since Bethany became a Grey Warden.  
“Blasted Maker’s gold cutlery, what is it?” I all but growled out to the guardsmen at my own door, and I instantly went wide-eyed seeing the armed patrol. “…Come in, just hurry.” I said, letting the guards inside my humble home, thanking silently both the Maker and the Creators for Tamlen being a heavy sleeper, and that Leliana had went to go do something before the patrol arrived.  
“Luke Mahariel, you have a lot of explaining to do!” Aveline said, walking towards me. “You have the proper licenses to sell and create your wares, but one of your wares, a smoke bomb, was used in a Damascus Advent assassination job, care to explain how an assassin came across one of your smoke bombs?”  
I would get up, heading to his logbook, which I kept in my travel bag, when not at work, and would check the logs, utterly confused as to who had bought one of my smoke bombs; something I hadn’t made an order for it, in some time. “No one has bought one of them in nearly a year…are you sure it was one of my own?” I asked, confused.  
“We’re sure, you’re the only one who sells smoke bombs in Kirkwall, and most are usually only good for a few days.” Aveline said, sadly.  
“You think…I did it?” I asked, looking up slowly, somewhat shocked by the turn of events, and unable to comprehend how anyone got a hold of one of my smoke bombs, especially when I hadn’t made one in almost a year. Sure mine were good, but they had an expiration date, of about three weeks. “Something seems wrong here.” I said, before Aveline could give her honest opinion of if I did it or not.  
“I will give my opinion after you explain more Luke, what seems wrong?” Aveline asked, as her guards got semi-comfortable, a few leaving at her orders.  
“I have not made a smoke bomb in nearly a year, I swear. My own cannot possibly survive a year. I’ve been careful about making them with a date that they’ll be useless, of three weeks. I did note recently some of my ingredients, that I kept for my own use, or for Hawke and company, has been going missing as of late. I didn’t think much of it, but I suppose someone could in theory be mimicking my process enough to make my smoke bombs, somehow.  
“Now, that worries me, as my ingredient book is kept under lock and key, and I’m the only one with a key, I’ve designed it to be nigh impossible to pick, I’ve tried myself, and only broke most of my picks in the process, and I made the damn thing after all. Who has a grudge against me; so much they’d not only break into my shop, but steal my key, and return it afterwards?” I asked.  
“Not many are foolish enough, but this sounds convenient so far.” Aveline said. “Like you’ve planned this to happen if you were caught, assuming you are Damascus Advent.”  
“Oh Maker damn it, I did not do it! I’ve been at home all day now. I can’t be Damascus even if I was, come on Aveline; you’ve heard the tales of my exploits, why would I resort to being a blade for hire to kill? I’m rich, I’m selfish yes, but I am not an assassin. I don’t even have a motive to kill any of DA’s targets in any way or form.” I said, getting up. “If you think I did it. Go get a warrant for my arrest then, but do not use this against me, if it is possible I’m innocent, or I will personally send a complaint about the guards harassing me, to the Viscount.  
“Do I make myself as clear as I can possibly be, Aveline?” I asked.  
“Yes Luke, but don’t think this isn’t over yet.” Aveline replied, getting up, and leaving with her guards.  
“Oh I know it is not over yet, and I’m sure Damascus Advent is using us both to further his own ends!” I replied, and shut my door, going back to my seat, and collapsing in it.  
“That was nice, very nice Luke. Make it look like you did something wrong by threatening to send a complaint to Viscount Dumar.” Charles said.  
“Yeah, I’ll regret it in the morning when I see a warrant for my arrest, or who knows what they’ll do…” I said, with a sigh. “If I do get arrested, my friend, find Damascus and prove my innocence…please.”  
“I will, I promise.” Charles replied before heading to his room to sleep, and I found myself getting up and heading to my own bedroom as it is, tired from the ordeal of being accused of being an assassin with only a smoke bomb, as proof. Course I stopped to check my trophy room, and gaped, seeing one of my Skyrim Dragon Priest Masks missing, its display case smashed open, by brute force, of course normally I’d not be utterly worried, but Krosis was missing, my favorite, and arguably the best for Alchemy, Archery and Lockpicking of the Dragon Priest Masks.  
“That’s not good…” I said, and checked around the Trophy room, finding absolutely nothing to identify the person who stole from me, and knowing how my luck was Aveline might assume I did this too, to cover my tracks, I know she doesn’t believe it’s me, but she has to look through all the clues, and all the possibilities to find the truth in the end.  
End of Chapter three  
(A/N: So…any theories on who Damascus Advent is? Why is he/she trying to get Luke locked up? I’d like to hear other peoples’ theories on this rather than guess what people would like to see happen next. If anyone’s curious, I will list Damascus as male, to make my life easier, but it can be either gender in reality. Who even knows all of Luke’s stories, enough to know which mask to steal? Well…that could be quite a few people granted.)


	5. Chapter 4:  Act 2: Damascus Advent Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, with growing suspicion from Aveline, Luke is under house-arrest to prove his innocence, as the Assassin, Advent has his recipes specifically, in use, with no explanation on how whoever it is got that information. What fun!

Chapter Four: Act 2 (Damascus Strikes)  
Kirkwall, two weeks later  
Things have been getting worse for me as of late in Kirkwall, Aveline has all-but locked down my shop, and has me under heavy watch 24/7, I feel if I sneezed in a different way I’d be locked up, but that just seems ridiculous to be honest.  
I haven’t really done much, albeit I want to go kill some monsters with Hawke, but Aveline is keeping me locked in my house, Leliana and Tamlen are free to go wherever, but if I’m to go with, I need a guard or two following me, it is ridiculous how she’s ruined my reputation in Kirkwall, but I understand she wants to be sure it is not me pulling the strings on Damascus to kill, by some hidden code. I would commend her actions, except they are to me, rather than someone else.  
I’ve lost a lot of my customers as well since this investigation on me began, hell, even Hubert, Hawke’s business partner in the Bone Pit mine, has stopped asking for my help in things.  
Everything is getting worse for me, but I’ll stay, so I can prove I am innocent, sadly Damascus Advent hasn’t shown his face in a while. Maker to hell with whomever it is under that mask.  
I’m thankful to make a few coppers at most times now, thank the Maker, and the Creators I have the coin to stay afloat for decades. I admit, I’ve begun sending letters to Varric about if Hawke and he needed any help, or if there’s any news on this Advent.  
Although now that I think about it, that voice that Aveline described to me, was…cold, calculating, and violent, all things I look for in a lover or hell friend to be honest, but I had no one in my heart except Leliana, nor would I ever endanger our marriage unless important. If Advent did end up being a woman, I am unsure what I’d do, except pray I wouldn’t be too weak to resist.  
Month 2 of House Arrest  
I’d sit, drinking one night, in deep thought, cursing the damnable person that is Advent. I’d rock back in fort, eyes closed, I probably looked very much asleep, or perhaps really, really zoned out. I’d ignore the muffled sound of my bedroom window opening, and then the sound of a person entering from said window, with a slight grin as it was.  
It’d been far too long since I last made myself bait to a trap, to catch someone…or was it the only time? I do forget. I waited until the person was inside the room, right behind me, and shot open my eyes, jumping and rolling out of the seat, a blade narrowly missing me. “So, we meet at last, Advent.” I said, with a grin.  
“You must be removed, you know too much.” Advent replied, monotonously.  
“I know too much about what?” I asked lost, blades ready, and charged at the Assassin, who parried, blocked, and dodged almost all my attacks, which made me wonder ever more who I was fighting.  
The fight soon became a large blur, minutes became hours it felt, and I noticed daylight was quickly approaching, my muscles ached, my mind wavered on lack of sleep, and my reflexes dulled, but Advent was tiring, if not faster than I was, considering that he/she, whatever was taking hits, their armor was barely holding onto itself, and Krosis kept itself latched on, like the Dragon Priest had found a new master to serve.  
It was only when I looked to the side, for a split second that I felt a warm liquid spread across my chest, my eyes widened as I felt an arrow hit its mark, and I fell, looking for the shooter, and seeing for a split second, a second assassin. Not even a minute passed before my eyes closed tightly, and I thought I had died.  
End of Chapter Four  
(A/N: Cliff-Hangers! Got to love them, any ideas on Advent? Who is the second Assassin? Why did I potentially say screw the timeline, and potentially end the series here? Well, next chapter will come, ideas on Advent yet? (I’d really like to get a whole one review on a guess or anything on Advent, just one please?), anyways. See you all next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 5: Aftermath of the Advent Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle has been fought, and now...we know Advent can't be Luke for sure, but who is it? Who could possibly be the murderer who stole one of the Ancient Dragon Priest masks, without having been caught, stole from Luke, and now. Has beaten Luke in combat. Why is our Elven Hero even alive?!

Chapter Five: Aftermath of the Advent Fight  
As the sun rose on the morning of the fight, Advent long gone, I awoke in Ander’s Clinic, looking about, and sighing quietly, thanking the Maker for my survival.  
The battle was won, and I yet lived, although it angered me to know Advent had been a coward, and when I looked to the doors I saw Captain Aveline enter, and I wondered just how much was still blamed on me. “Luke.” She’d say, stopping next to me.  
“Yeah, what is it?” I asked.  
“All charges have been dropped, I’m sorry for doubting you. I should’ve believed you.” She answered.  
“It is fine; I get into stuff like this all the time.”  
“Really?”  
“No. Never believe me when I say shit like that.” I replied.  
“Is it fine, though?” she asked.  
“Yes.” I replied, boredly.  
“Alright then.” She left without another look at me, and I shrugged it off, idly, getting back to some rest to let my wounds heal.  
Overall a lot hadn’t really changed during all that, but people did start to return in the week afterward, I had abandoned my armor since the event, and walked about in loose-fitting clothes, to avoid agitating the wound that had almost killed me.  
While Anders’ magic had sealed it, some unknown force kept it from healing then, if Anders had tried to fully heal it, it just reopened, by itself. I sighed, and would sit at my work desk, creating poisons, poultices, traps, and the very rare explosive I’d learned to make in my travels, nothing compared to Qunari Blasting Powder, but still explosive, and not Lyrium or magic based.  
I hadn’t really thought about much during the first few days after I woke up, except spending time with my dear family, while Hawke risked his life daily to make Kirkwall a better place…for everyone. I smiled, as I thought about going back to fighting, I knew Leliana wouldn’t like that fact what so ever, we were married, we had a son, I didn’t need to be risking my life anymore…but.  
Fighting was my life, as much as hers was that of the ‘Mother Hen’ as some called her whenever Tamlen was involved. She took the utmost care of him, to other’s detriment. Tamlen didn’t make many friends, but given we lived in Lowtown, it wasn’t a shock or worry for me, in fact actually Hawke offered us to come live with him, his family home had more than enough room for us. I however just declined politely, at least for now; I was more worried about surviving than mooching off of a friend’s wealth and hospitality.  
Although moving to Hightown did seem tempting the more I thought about it, and not even two weeks after the offer was made, we moved on in, and I helped around the “Hawke Estate” as people called it.  
I kept my shop running although we’d moved up to Hightown, and was all the richer for it, not that it mattered, my usual’s still came by, I still charged the same, more to the Nobles who were now browsing my wares, and they seemed all the happier to see expensive, deadly wares if ever they needed them, but of course I had them sign for each and everything bought, and sent a list of who bought what, to Aveline, on a weekly basis.  
All and all Advent had done some damage, but I only sprung back up in the end, unchanged. To Advent however, he was unsurprised by my recovery, the Assassin had no reason to kill me, only make it look like he had tried, for one of his men had gone rogue, and tried to finish off, well me, which was Advent’s choice on targets, no one else could make the decision except him.  
The Assassin Lord of the Assassins of the Blood Moon planned for what would be his next mission. He had people to kill, and debate how he would do it.  
Elsewhere Hawke was slowly planning another Expedition into the Deep Roads, to go gather some loot, and this time seal the entrance afterwards, just in case. He didn’t quite know who to bring with quite yet, but…he had ideas. And they were decent ideas of whom, it made him smile internally.  
End of Chapter 5

CR: “Now, can I go on my day?”  
Luke & Leliana: “Hm…No.” Bot left, the room, leaving the writer hanging about idly, contemplating revenge with Advent, secretly, and both smiled.  
CR: “So…take him, and throw his ass in Drangelic? You sure man?”  
DA: “Why not? What would being in a realm where death is only the beginning mean to Luke?”  
CR: “Good point, guess that’ll be the book after/during DAI&DD.”  
DA: “Excellent. Can I go with?”  
CR: “Sure! If you drop and give me 5 million.” And so the Assassin began the five million Push-ups as ordered.  
A/N: So…yeah, that’s a new idea since I’m addicted to Dark Souls 2, you either love or hate the games (or both at the same time (: P) Read & review as always, can’t wait to see people try ‘n convince me not to do DS2, and do DS1 instead.


End file.
